<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[D]espair by Mumia0813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945119">[D]espair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813'>Mumia0813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Sorry Not Sorry, i was bored out of my mind at work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how would the Bio machine Adam an Eve react to meeting their first live and real human?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam (NieR: Automata)/Original Character(s), Eve (NieR: Automata)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[D]espair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work was slow n i was bored n irritated so started writing n this came about.</p>
<p>just fyi i do not condone this vile act but id wanted to see how the machines like adam n eve react to a human(s) especially adam n his obsession.</p>
<p>totally ocness and the female is non descripted i'll leave that up to you guys as its a spur of the moment  long one-shot...</p>
<p>i'm tryin my hands at one-shots not part of a series i've got goin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve was wondering around above ground in the ruin city "playing" with the machines in the area before a noise caught his attention. Turning around Eve almost got knocked over but held his ground as a body quite literally crashed into him. Eve shoved the body away from him and took stock of what hit him.</p>
<p>"What kind of machine are you?" He asked  but received no response. Huffing he'd approached the  body and it was obviously female and did a scan only to rear back in shocked surprise.</p>
<p>"You're Human!? but-but th-th-that's impossible!" He exclaimed before a thought came to him filling him with excitement and dread at the same time.</p>
<p>"Brother will be pleased. Hopefully you'll entertain him long enough to make him lose his obsession with HUMANS." Huffing yet again at the lack of response Eve bent down and picked up the prone female and carried her in the 'Fireman hold' position. Making sure he hand her secure Eve took off home. Halfway home the human female began to stir from her position as the fog of unconsciousness began to fade,</p>
<p>"Where?" she murmured out groggily. the blurry vision was gone only to be replaced with the sense of moving very fast as her vision swam from the strain on focusing her surrounding. She was being carried that much she knew and had to squirm when something poked intimately at her core. Obviously she's stark naked; must've lost her clothes in that house fire. The intense probing drew a noise from her and she flushed in embarrassment. The probing was inappropriate and had a curiosity feel to it.</p>
<p>"Your awake!? hopefully big brother Adam can figure you out...the scans shows some abnormalities in your system...are you like us?" Eve questioned happy that the human female was awake. </p>
<p>"..." the female was busy trying to get her bearings and casted a cautious and cursory look about showed her that she was clearly not where she was suppose to be. How did she actually get here? she remembered dying in that fire from smoke inhalation but after that nothing, that spot was blank. Did her soul get displaced?</p>
<p>"Maybe we can play with you til we get bored..."</p>
<p>"Wha-" she utter then yelped when her position was changed and now she was being carried in bridal position giving her a good look at her kidnapper. The kidnapper did look young and obviously male and was shirtless. The hair color looked natural as did his eyes. Who was this guy? </p>
<p>Eve ignored the female's curious stare and came to the city ruins. Not long til they arrive home.</p>
<p>"...." the female looked like she wanted to say something but Eve was too impatient to show her off to his brother. He tighten his hold and teleported to the edge of the giant crater. </p>
<p>"Almost home...soon we can play!!" Eve exclaimed excitedly and once again teleported into the crater to the edge of it that had a long wide ledge that dropped a good feet down. The female was dizzy from the teleportation and concluded that maybe her soul did get displaced and this world gave her a body to adapt. She hope not cause from what she was able to see briefly was that nature had overrun the place and it was always sunny and rainy if the dew on the surface was any indication. It'll seem she's the last of her kind as her kidnapper clearly wasn't human. and were those robots milling about in the distance and in the air?</p>
<p>She felt him tense and braced herself after peeking over the edge. He wasn't gonna jump down there with her in his arms was he? Eve felt the human female in his arms tense and her hands found their way onto his shoulders clutching tightly.</p>
<p>'Humans are soft..' He thought in awe now that he's paying attention. He'd searched the network and found his Big brother's link and tugged at it. Before taking a leap into the chasm below. this stunt drew a scream from the female that tapered off when they finally reached the bottom. Eve had an irritated expression due to the human's loud scream.</p>
<p>'Are all humans this loud?' Eve wondered loosening his hold and bent slightly forward indicating that the female can touch down. The female manage to get one foot down using her kidnapper as leverage to steady herself. The ankle deep water was lukewarm and refreshing to her overheated skin. She also noted that there were no clouds just sun and more sun. the birds were flying around but there seem to be few of them.</p>
<p>"Why do you make those noise?"</p>
<p>The female momentarily forgot about her kidnapper was still present and barely heard his question.</p>
<p>"What noise?" she replied only for her world to tilt slightly as she found his arm around her waist. She'd pushed at his chest but he was too strong it was like pushing at a brick wall without tools. She'd gasped as this young man cupped her womanhood and insert a finger drawing a startled moan from her.</p>
<p>"Yes that! why do you make those noise?" Eve was fascinated at what he could pull from this human female and wanted to hear more. Inserting another finger caused her make the noise change in pitch.</p>
<p>'What would happen if I'd wiggled my fingers?' testing it out Eve was unprepared for the female to jerk into him making his two fingers go deeper inside her groin. Eve watched as the female started to jerk and squirm in his arm her noise getting louder.</p>
<p>'This is so humiliating...' She thought feeling ashamed of her behavior and reaction to the stimuli. somewhere deep inside she wanted to with her loved ones or in heaven. not here being molested by this non-human being.</p>
<p>"Should have big brother play with us...will you make the same noise for him too?" Eve felt his link to Adam getting closer and continued with his testing. By now the female was barely standing and Eve lifted her making her automictically wrap her legs loosely around his waist as he watch her squirm and making those fascinating noise.</p>
<p>"Eve, why are you playing with that android?" Adam arrived and was curious about what had his other half excited and he could see why.</p>
<p>"Brother, this is not an android...she's pure human!" Eve exclaimed not taking his eyes off said human. The breasts? felt soft and squishy against his chest and Eve liked that sensation.</p>
<p>Adam was not upset at Eve lack of attention though watching said human female fuck herself on Eve's finger's was making him feel left out. Adam did a scan of the human? and his eyes widen behind his glasses.</p>
<p>'A human...a real live human...' Adam also noted Eve's confusion and cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Hey brother, why is her groin squeezing my fingers?" Eve sounded really confused but it didn't seem to bother him too much.</p>
<p>Adam chuckled and sent the data over their shared link and saw the confusion clear up on Eve's face.</p>
<p>"I see..." Eve grinned and began pumping his fingers in and out of the human female all the while watching her facial expression his grin getting bigger as those noise went up another level and her body vigorously grinding down on his fingers.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum!" they heard her cry out and they were fascinated by her "coming apart" before their very eyes.</p>
<p>"My Turn." Adam wanted to feel what the Humans felt like and it made it all the better that this Human was female. oh how much fun he could have with her. There were some abnormalities in her body and Adam once again wonder if this Female was really human. Eve removed his fingers and looked at them. they were covered in her fluids and blood. Adam took that time to walk over to them and grabbed Eve's only available hand and raised it to his mouth. Eve was watching in curiosity as Adam licked one of the fluid covered finger.</p>
<p>Adam ran the scan from the samples and gave an evil smile. </p>
<p>'Yes, purely human with the dormant virus in her blood.'</p>
<p>The female was just coming down from her high when she notice another look-a-like only with stylish clothes and longer hair and glasses which he'd took off.</p>
<p>"Hm, your human but you carry the dormant virus that quite literally wiped out the human race."</p>
<p>The female's brain short circuited at that information. A virus wiped out all of humanity and she happens to appear here with said virus laying dormant in her new body!?</p>
<p>"But I see no side effects from its dormancy, maybe it adapted.?" Adam took note of the paling face of the human female and smirked as he went to remove his belt from his pants.</p>
<p>"Eve lay her down and hold her arms above her head and keep them there." Eve complied and waited for the next instruction. This new position and the feel of that same lukewarm water touching her back seemed to startle the female back to reality and her eyes widen in horror as the obviously older brother had finished removing his belt and unzipped his pants letting her gaze at his 10inch cock that stood straight up and proud.</p>
<p>"Please no..." she squeaked out trying to keep her legs closed but it was futile this being yanked her legs open and exposing her core.  Adam was pleased to see the fear in the human's eyes as he knew that fear will soon turn to Hate and he wants to see what makes them snap as he got settle in between her legs the head of his cock poised to spear her entrance.</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this!" She growled out her fear turning to anger as she glared up at the longer haired twin. She didn't blame the younger one he seemed more like a child than an adult and had a severe big brother complex.</p>
<p>"Yes, thats the look i want to see show me more!" Adam said with fervor as he leaned forward keeping a firm hold on the female's legs to prevent her from kicking him, he didn't want to end his fun to soon.</p>
<p>"Brother, are you gonna have her make those same noise from earlier?" Eve asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"Im gonna make her make a different set of noise lil Eve, one that will be glorious to hear." Adam answered as he continued to lean forward easing his tip into her with shallow thrusts until it was in. The new sensation, the tightness and the overwhelming heat from the woman's core almost caused him to reboot his sensors but it drew a deep long pleased moan from his lips. Eve kept his hold on the woman's arms and felt a tingling going on at his groin. A quick Analysis revealed that he was creating a male reproductive organ. strange.</p>
<p>Adam kept easing himself in watching as the female tried to mask her pleasure and pain. Her glare intensified when he grinned at her. There was this ugly emotion she'd only experienced once in her previous life when she caught her husband cheating and sleeping with her best friend of 20 years. She went to jail for five years on assualt charges and attempted murder. Why a light sentence it came to light that her husband had been part of an underground human trafficking system which got busted and he went into hiding. This ugly emotion resurfaced and it was directed at this monster.</p>
<p>"Yes yes this is the expression i wanted to see!" Adam praised once he was fully sheathed inside. The Hate filled glare the female was giving made his day. Adam was also aware of the change going inside Eve's body and he whole heartily approve.</p>
<p>"Bastard!!" the human growled out spitting into the older male's face. Adam frowned in annoyance and slowly withdrew before thrusting back in hard and fast making her shout in pain. Adam set a brutal pace relishing in the woman's scream.</p>
<p>"Wonderful, simply wonderful!!" Adam exclaimed from feeling the tight heat inside this woman. How fortunate that Eve was nearby when this female appeared. This woman's core was squeezing his cock so nicely even if she didn't find it pleasing but her body did. The area was filled with screams that turned into loud painful moans and moans and exclamation. The machines that were in the area and linked to the network collected data and those close by had visual feed. Eve watched on and wanted the female to stop screaming as he could hear chatter from the other machines over the Network and knew those two persistent YoRhA androids will pick up the chatter.</p>
<p>"Eve, release her arms and fuck her mouth." Adam panted thrusting faster and harder as he too picked up the chatter and knew that those two androids will try saving this human. Eve quickly complied and lowered his pants revealing his newly created cock. Despite the deliriousness she was feeling she tried to push the one called Adam off of her as soon as her arms were free.</p>
<p>She managed to push him enough that he involuntarily let go of one of her legs which she used said free leg to kick him away. The adrenalin was pumping through her body as she quickly turned over and shoved Eve out of the way and took off running towards one of the caves she saw since the other one looked like a dead end.</p>
<p>"Why do you run?" came Eve's voice next to her before she saw stars as Eve punched her sending back over into the water. The right side of her face flared in intense pain that she cried out clutching the offended spot tears streaming down her face.</p>
<p>'He hit me!' She thought and knew that if she survived this she'll be bruised and broken.</p>
<p>"That wasn't very nice Eve." came Adam's playful scolding. Seeing the human female on her side whimpering in pain, Adam maneuver her onto her knees spreading her legs once again and thrusting back into her causing her to cry out once again as the jerking motion from the thrusting jarred her swollen jaw. Eve was already in front of her holding her head up by her hair. He removed her hand from her jaw and grasped it making the pain worsen as she automatically widen her mouth to try ease the pain.</p>
<p>"No biting" his voice sounded not so friendly as he shoved his 10 1/2 inch cock into her gaping mouth choking her. Forgetting about her pain the human female tried to get Eve to stop but once again she grew weak with each thrusting from Adam.</p>
<p>'Why am I weakening...' was her last thought before her mind retreated into her subconsciousness. Both Adam and Eve made note of this but still kept up the assault. Her body was still responding to the stimuli.</p>
<p>"Your right brother, this does feel wonderful!" Eve was happy that he got to learn something new and he could tell that Adam was starting to get bored. Adam could feel how close the human woman was to orgasm as her inner walls were tightening their hold on his cock and he felt his coming along as well. Eve felt a building sensation low in his loins and knew that he was about to orgasm but he wanted to be inside the human female when he does.</p>
<p>Adam gave a loud roar as he orgasmed shooting his massive release inside coating the woman's walls and making her stomach bulge as he stayed in til he was spent. A few minutes later, Adam extracted himself and sat back and admire the results of his thick release gushing out of her abused hole.</p>
<p>'Humans are really such fragile creatures...' He thought. and saw that Eve was looking at the female's rear in the waters reflection and saw his brother's release.</p>
<p>"Brother, I want to fill her there too..." Eve pouted withdrawing from the warm mouth he was fucking.</p>
<p>"There's another hole back here that's available and is very tight." Adam chuckled at Eve's childishness. Now this he knew that having that area violated without prep work will wake the human up and her screams will renew again. He quickly grew bored of her once her glaring and screaming stopped when she retreated into her mind. </p>
<p>"But wouldn't that break her?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but like most broken toys..." Adam left that sentence hanging and Eve caught onto what his brother left unsaid. This meant that Adam's obsession in humans emotions has wane. He was overjoyed that he quickly took over Adam's spot and saw which hole he recommended. Inside the woman's mind her consciousness retreated further til a new burning, stretching and tearing sensation erupted bringing her back to reality. </p>
<p>She'd screamed anew in pain. Eve ignored it as he continue to thrust himself further in. Adam sat off to the side watching his little brother Eve eagerly fuck his soon to be broken toy. He caught a blip in the network's chatter and knew those YoRhA androids were in vicinity. Maybe he could try this experiment on the smaller YoRhA android. how different would it be? Turning back to the show in front of him Adam smirked in amusement seeing Eve relentlessly pounding into that tight hole making the female bleed. His release was being forced out mixing with her blood and pooling into the water. </p>
<p>The female who had the misfortune to have her soul displaced had lost her will to continue.</p>
<p>'Please end my suffering...' she prayed feeling this horrible creature's breath on her cheek panting and moaning and rutting like an animal.</p>
<p>"Eve, its time to depart...when your done silence her." Adam got up and began to teleport away. Eve obeyed and roared out his release while grabbing ahold of the woman's fragile neck squeezing it as he did. There was a snap and the female knew no more. Eve was still shooting his load into the dead woman's body when those androids arrived. Eve shuddered as he finished and threw an evil smirk at the two new arrivals and swiftly teleported away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>FIN</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So whatcha think? like I said I was bored n my irritation was directed at the customers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>